helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Noble Gossip
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info In order to save the female gambler from Blackglove, Magda has to complete his requests. Objective Spread rumors to Duchess Tilla, Viscount Sakan, Balfey and Harson. You have to earn their hearts to continue your chat.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +105 400 Diamond +50 Autumn Night Carnival x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Shana titled "Well Done" that reads: :Black Glove told me that you're helping us out, hah... That's not bad. Muddy the waters of Finsel as much as possible! The more chaotic, the better! It would be best to have a fight! Invite me if there is any! - Shana Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Mom, that trafficker of the slum has been caught... Eliza Ellenstein: Oh, really? Magda: But... (You tell Mom about Blackgloves's request, but hide the matter about Lynna's mother) Eliza Ellenstein: He wants to use you to stop the nobles? Magda: Yes... Eliza Ellenstein: A well-calculated move. He doesn't need to pay anything and he controls you! But this seems awfully strange, for you have no reason to help him... Magda, is there something that you haven't told me? Magda: No!! (I don't know why I didn't mention the matter of Lynna's mother... but I doubt Miss Lynna and Lawrence would want more people to know about it, right?) I'm just thinking... the patron would probably support me in helping him, right? He told me to go and inquire about this... Eliza Ellenstein: ... Magda: I'm...I'm sorry! I shouldn't have mentioned that... Eliza Ellenstein: A rumor. Magda: Huh? Wait a minute! You mean... Spread a rumor?! A rumor to make the nobles afraid? Eliza Ellenstein: ... I didn't say anything. Alright. Today's morning lesson is to practice how to elegantly pick the petals of a flower and avoid the thorns to create the perfect floral handicrafts. First, pick out the double petals and thorny petals from this pile of flowers. Next... Story Chat 2 Magda: Viscount, how is it that you are so elegant of speech, delicate of manner and smart of wit? Juven Sakan: Eyas, for such sweet talk, is your mouth full of honey? Magda: Hah, very funny. Viscount Sakan, your gentle eyes, elegant manner, delightful speech and... and... appeal to every lady of Finsel. Juven Sakan: Hahaha, and what? Magda: And your wise smile! Juven Sakan: Hah, my wise smile?! Magda: (That's the first time I've said something so awkward... ugh, how embarrassing!) Juven Sakan: So, even my smart appearance can't hide my wisdom? You have sharp eyes. Magda: ... Juven Sakan: Your praise is spot on, and you flatter me. But I'm sure you haven't sought me out simply to discuss my charming appearance, right? How could I not satisfy the desires of such a beautiful Lady? Magda: Well you see... Recently, many people in the slum have gone missing inexplicably. Do you know... hey, where are you looking?! Juven Sakan: Hmm? Who has disappeared? By the way... your hand is so long and slender, it's just perfect. What sort of hand cream do you use? Magda: Hmph... It's one that my mother prepared for me, I don't know exactly... Wait! We're not talking about this! Juven Sakan: Ah, yes. What is it we were talking about? The slum? A word that a noble lady should never mention? Magda: ... Juven Sakan: You mentioned just then that some people in the slum have disappeared? Do you want to hear my honest opinion? Magda: Your honest opinion...? Juven Sakan: A noble is far more interested in what perfume you are wearing and what cosmetic cream you're using today. Magda: ... Juven Sakan: But if you're willing to share the secret recipe of her hand cream with me, I will be more than happy to discuss this topic. Now, where shall we begin from, the rose-colored updress of a girl in the red-light district? Magda: The rose colored... what? Juven Sakan: Rose silk satin wrapped in... Magda: Hang on! I'm not here to discuss this! The kidnapper was caught! Don't you want to know what he confessed? Juven Sakan: Reveal the secret of the rose-colored updress of a girl in the red-light district, or share the secret recipe of your hand cream. Which do you choose? Magda: What does a dress or hand cream have to do with people missing from the slum?! Handsome Gentleman! Hey, wait a minute! You just said... this matter has nothing to do with the Sakan family? Juven Sakan: Ahaha, it seems I've been ensnared unwittingly. Try even hotter topics than rose-colored updress and private cosmetic creams for ladies, otherwise, I won't let you leave easily, Eyas. Story Chat 3 Balfey Olineaux: Miss Ellenstein, what matters of intrigue would you like to share with Balfey? Story Root 1 Magda: Well, you see, Signorino Balfey... I don't know whether you've heard that recently in the slum... Balfey Olineaux: The Slum?! The Slum?! Good heavens, Miss Ellenstein, you want to talk with me about the slum?! Magda: (Crap, maybe I shouldn't have approached him...) Signorino Balfey, please... Please calm down... Everybody is watching! Balfey Olineaux: Ohh? Apologies, Balfey ought to restrain himself. Rarely does a noble lady wish to talk with Balfey about interesting matters. Don't scare her off... Magda: ... Balfey Olineaux: Anyway... Do you hear about the 36 different ways of toasting used by the women in the slum? Magda: 36 ways... of toasting? Balfey Olineaux: Yes! Yes! I remember... one is about having a lady pick up the glass in her mouth and squat on the table... Then... Then... Magda: ... No need to go into details! Balfey Olineaux: Ah, I remember! Then the lady would put her hands on Balfey's neck, and then... Magda: Where did you learn about this sort of thing! Balfey Olineaux: Finsel only has five copies of The Collection of Finsel's Beauty. And I have them all, hehe. Magda: ... Balfey Olineaux: Though I spent four chests of coins, it was totally worth it! Viscount Sakan even wrote about his dabbling with the ladies there... Darn it! Magda: What's wrong? Balfey Olineaux: In the book, the Viscount expressly forbids mentioning the slum's 36 ways of toasting with a lady. Balfey was so excited that he forgot! Magda: ... Balfey Olineaux: Alright, Miss Magda, just forget about that. Let's continue with our merry chat, shall we? Now, what were we talking about? I am all ears. Magda: ... (Never mind, I'd better suck it up and keep the conversation going) Did you know that many people have disappeared recently from the slum? It's said that wrongdoers have already been caught. They say it was ordered by a noble... Balfey Olineaux: By a noble? Magda: Balfey, you can't believe it, can you? Rumor has it that those kidnapped people from the slum for experiment have never returned! Balfey Olineaux: Do they still do experiments? Is it the kind Viscount Sakan talked of where they tie them up and strip them naked and... Huh? Miss Ellenstein, please don't go! I haven't finished yet! Magda: (That encounter just now attracted a lot of attention. Soon... everyone will know about this) (Well since I've done what I needed to do, I guess I can leave?) (As for Balfey's yelp... I'll just pretend I didn't hear it...) Story Root 2 Magda: One more thing, Childe Balfey, I wonder if you... (Wait, didn't I already speak with him about this?) Balfey Olineaux: I am listening! What's the matter, Miss Ellenstein? Magda: Please excuse me... Balfey, you look very handsome today. Balfey Olineaux: Really? Well, I spent five hours deciding what to wear. Hahahah! Story Chat 4 Magda: Duchess, you look as noble and elegant as always. Compared with you, I feel like but a candle to the sun. Story Root 1 Tilla Jorcastle: Miss Ellenstein, why belittle yourself? There are a number of men at this ball who have been eyeing you secretly. You have been performing quite well recently in this social circle of Finsel. Magda: Duchess, you flatter me. Actually, I heard of something quite intriguing recently. Are you interested about that? Tilla Jorcastle: Anything that you find intriguing must be worth hearing. Go on, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: Recently, in certain parts of Finsel, a number of people have mysteriously disappeared without a trace... Have you heard about this? Tilla Jorcastle: How could people mysteriously disappear? Miss Magda, are you joking? Magda: I was informed of this by the servants of our family. They recently passed word that in the slum there is a man-eating demon that eats lost drunkards, gamblers and other sorts of lowlife people. Tilla Jorcastle: ... Magda: I hear that things have turned chaotic over there as a result, and blood has been spilled. It seems that the absurd rumor in the slum spreads wider and wider since nobody is willing to investigate. Tilla Jorcastle: ... Magda: But recently this rumor has collapsed on itself. According to eyewitnesses, the so-called man-eating demon is actually a band of thugs. They seem to be in the slum with a purpose in mind... Tilla Jorcastle: Oh, is that so? So then these thugs have been already dealt with, I suppose? Magda: I don't know the details. But apparently when the thugs were interrogated, they gave away the mastermind... Tilla Jorcastle: So who is the mastermind? Magda: They claimed that they are a high ranking noble... But how could a noble do something like this? That group of thugs must have been just desperate to stop the torture. Tilla Jorcastle: If they had admitted their guilty sic and paid for that with execution, at least they prove to have some backbone. Give away their master's identity under torture... Whether they tell the truth or not, there is no need to spare their lives. Magda: You're right... After that, nobody ever saw them again. I don't know whether they were dealt with or... Tilla Jorcastle: It's best to save such heavy topics as dealing with criminals to other people. A lady simply concerns herself with matters such as whether a feather fan and a gauze dress go together. Miss Ellenstein, it seems like you know a little too much... ? Magda: Well, about that, I occasionally overhear talks among servants... Tilla Jorcastle: Oh? I see... Well, I haven't heard of that before. Probably because servants of my family don't tend to babble... Perhaps your family's servants are too idle. Give them some more work to do. Keep them busy and they will not talk of such rubbish, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: Well... I can't agree more with you... Tilla Jorcastle: Anyway, let's leave our conversation there. Someone over there is beckoning for me. Goodbye. Magda: Goodbye, Duchess. (I always feel like the Duchess has a hidden meaning in her words. I hope I haven't offended her...) Story Root 2 Tilla Jorcastle: Miss Magda, no more flattering. Magda: (I've already spoken with the Duchess about the rumor...) Story Chat 5 Magda: Mr. Harson, It feels like I can entrust anything on you. Story Root 1 Harson: You flatter me, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: I don't know whether it would be too bold to say it directly, but... Could I ask for your advice on something? Harson: No matter what it is, I will be honored to hear you out. Magda: The servants of my family have gotten rather slack recently. I always catch them talking about non-work related affairs such as 'the nobles ordering kidnappings in the slum'. I have disciplined them a good many times to no effect. I don't know if you... Um, what are you looking at? Harson: ... Apologies. Could you repeat what you just said? Magda: I said that the servants of my family have gotten slack recently. They are always talking about things unrelated to work... Harson: Well, what are they talking about? Magda: Huh? Harson: Sorry... You just mentioned something about the slum? And nobles? Magda: Oh, that... Yes, it seems that recently a number of people have mysteriously disappeared from the slum. The place is in a state of chaos. But now, the person behind the whole ordeal has been caught. They said that... that... Harson: What did they say, Miss Ellenstein? Magda: They said that it was done under the orders of a noble! Harson: ... Magda: How could it possibly be a noble? Such a claim is entirely baseless. But it seems many people believe it, and the rumor is gaining traction... Harson: ... Magda: Ah... I've said too much, haven't I? Mom said, a lady shouldn't waste time talking about such things. Please excuse me... Harson: This has been a very interesting conversation. But you are right, time should not be wasted discussing such matters. You asked earlier about disciplining servants? Well actually... Magda: (You continue the conversation with Mr. Harson about disciplining servants) Story Root 2 Harson: Anything else, Miss Ellenstein? Magda: (I've already spoken with Mr. Harson about the rumor...) Story Chat 6 Magda: It's my first time spreading a rumor among the Four Families... I'm nervous! Anyway, I've completed this task, I can relax a bit... Oh yes. You, come over here. Take this letter over to the entrance of the third alley. Hand it to the person who is waiting there. Maid: Huh? Miss... Magda: Shh... Don't ask any questions. The less you know, the better for you. Now hurry! Maid: R... Right! I understand, Miss! I'll go now! Magda: Hahahaha... It feels good to scare them every now and again... Eliza Ellenstein: Who do you mean by them? Magda: Huh? Oh! Mom?! Eliza Ellenstein: What do you look so shocked for?! As a noble lady, more than anything you must be dignified and reserved! Even if we are not yet true nobles, we must prepare for that day when it comes! Magda: You... You mean... Eliza Ellenstein: Looks like the recent training has not been enough for you. From tomorrow onwards, it will be more intense. I will be supervising. No more slacking off! Magda: Ah!!! Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 5 Category:Transcript